The invention relates to an emergency call system between a telecommunication device and an emergency call center as claimed in the preamble of claim 1.
In current VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) systems, registration or log-in can or must occur at a VoIP telecom service provider for a telecommunication device having IP (Internet Protocol) functions, preferably a telephone, a mobile device, a computer etc., before this service can be used. Depending on configuration or adjustment, a telephone, e.g., is permanently allocated to one account and requires log-in with identification with a password. In the further text, only the latter case is considered which is also the normal case for so-called soft clients (telecommunication devices).
A telephone which comprises a log-in or log-out function so that it requires log-in or log-out, respectively, for the telephone function, can also assume the “log-out state”, in particular. In this state, the telephone cannot be used for making calls. It is virtually switched off.
A problem emerges if an emergency call is necessary during the log-out state. This is not possible then.